Pourquoi toi ?
by Himlia
Summary: Haru vient d'emménager auprès de son mari Kyoya Hibari suite à une bonne nouvelle. Alors qu'elle visite la ville en compagnie de Ryohei et Kyoko une bombe explose juste à côté d'elle, Haru est alors grièvement blessée. \C'est un 1886 donc pas de Yaoi. TYL. Deathfic./


Bonjour à toutes (et tous peut-être), me revoilà après quelque temps s'en rien avoir sortie ! Et cette fois j'ai presque envie de dire que je fais dans l'original puisque ce n'est pas du yaoi. En plus c'est un couple très peu présent dans le fandom de KHR et peut-être même le premier dans celui français.

L'histoire met venue alors que je cherchais désespérément le sommeil, je les ensuite taper en trois petits jours. J'espère qu'elle vous prendra autant qu'elle m'a prise en l'écrivant !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Akira Amano. Le reste est à moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi toi, la seule personne qui a su m'apporter une chaleur que je croyais à jamais oubliée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que cela tombe sur toi, celle qui m'a réappris à aimer.

Je n'ai tout simplement pas voulu y croire. Lorsque Sawada Tsunayoshi avait ouvert la porte de mon bureau j'avais voulu le mordre à mort pour ne pas avoir toqué avant d'entrer, l'air paniqué qu'il afficha m'en avait empêché. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir couru pour venir jusqu'ici, fait qui fut confirmé puisqu'il m'annonça la mauvaise nouvelle avec le souffle court, à ce moment-là le chef des herbivores parla beaucoup mais je n'avais entendu que sa première phrase, phrase qui restera à jamais gravé dans mon esprit :

« Hibari c'est terrible ! Haru a été prise dans une explosion on ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir ! »

J'ai l'impression que mon monde s'arrête. Haru ? Une explosion ? On ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir ? C'était juste impossible. Ne devait-elle pas être en train de visiter la ville avec le frère et la sœur Sasagawa, l'herbivore bruyant leur servant de guide et de protecteur ?

Je me lève de mon siège, mes jambes tremblent pour la première fois de ma vie. Le chef des herbivores semble comprendre ce que je veux et commence à courir, je le suis à toute vitesse, mon cœur battant à cette même vitesse. Il s'arrête devant une porte. Je m'arrête devant cette porte. Je peux voir par la fenêtre de cette porte : Haru, grièvement blessée, branchée de partout, des médecins autour d'elle. J'entends la voix de Sawada, qui me semblait lointaine alors qu'il est à côté de moi, m'expliquer comment c'est arrivé.

Une bombe. Elle était posée à coin de rue. Prête à exploser au moment où la personne ciblée passerait à cet endroit. Sauf que la personne ciblée n'était pas Haru mais l'herbivore boxeur. On ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'est actionnée quand Haru est passée à côté mais elle se prit l'explosion de plein fouet. Apparemment si l'herbivore boxeur n'avait pas été là elle n'aurait même pas tenu jusqu'à la salle de soin Vongola.

Le temps me parut une éternité avant de voir un premier médecin sortir de la pièce où était Haru. Haru la seule personne que je suis capable d'aimer. Le médecin s'approche pendant que la pièce devant moi se vide :

-Vous êtes son mari je suppose ?

Je ne peux que hocher la tête avec une lenteur incroyable, je suis incapable de parler. Je sens le regard compatissant des deux herbivores présents sur moi, c'est bien la première fois que je montre ma faiblesse devant quelqu'un en dehors de Haru, ma femme, la seule qui a su brisé doucement la carapace glacée qui s'était formée autour de mon cœur.

-Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions maintenant ça ne dépend plus que d'elle, si elle a suffisamment de force et de volonté pour guérir et vivre. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il y a aussi une part de chance dans cette guérison. J'estime, en étant optimiste, qu'elle a à peine 20% de chance de survivre. Quant à l'enfant qu'elle portait …. Il était impensable de le sauver, trois mois de grossesse était insuffisant, il a fallu lui retirer pour lui laisser le maximum de possibilité de vivre.

L'herbivore met sa main sur mon épaule, me demande de ne pas rentrer dans la chambre, rajoute que si son état ne s'arrange pas d'ici ne semaine il n'y a plus aucune chance, puis s'en va. Le chef des herbivores part à son tour. Tant mieux. Je veux être seul. Je me traine jusqu'à ma chambre, notre chambre. Les larmes menacent de couler mais je résiste, pas moyen que je fasse preuve de plus de faiblesse. Je me mets à repenser à comment notre relation à commencer.

La première fois que je t'ai vue c'était devant le portail du collège, tu attendais toute la troupe d'herbivore qui passait son temps à enfreindre les règles du collège, tu n'étais alors pour moi qu'une herbivore sans intérêt, une parmi tant d'autres. Nos regards ne s'étaient croisés que l'espace d'une seconde, seconde sans que l'un d'entre nous ne se porte le moindre intérêt.

La seconde fois fut peu de temps après, lorsque je fus forcé d'aller dans le futur avec tes herbivores amis, ce fut la première fois que nous parlions ensemble, mais seulement quelques mots, tu t'étais perdu dans la base et je t'avais juste indiqué comment rejoindre la pièce que tu cherchais. Là encore il ne se passa rien, tu me remercias juste et repris ton chemin, ta vie. Je repris la mienne, sans que tu prennes la moindre importance.

Ce fut bien plus tard que je te revis enfin, 2 ans plus tard il me semble, je t'avais complètement oubliée. Nous étions au lycée, j'avais accepté de laisser le collège Namimori derrière moi même si je restais en contact, j'avais créé un nouveau comité de discipline dans ce lycée et tu étais chargée de venir m'apporter des documents. Je t'avais à peine reconnue, ta coupe de cheveux avait changée. Tu ne semblas pas non plus me reconnaitre.

Il fallut 3 mois avant qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu m'avais tendu les feuilles que tu m'apportais comme toujours en souriant, je les avais prises et nos mains s'étaient légèrement touchées, je n'y fis pas attention. Deux mois plus tard tu étais arrivée, toujours pour la même raison, j'étais en train de prendre un thé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai proposé de le prendre avec moi, c'était la première fois que je le proposais à quelqu'un. Tu m'avais encore souri et tu avais accepté, j'étais étonné du silence dont tu étais capable, j'avais cru comprendre que tu étais plutôt du genre bruyante et maladroite. On ne se parla même pas.

Cette situation recommença plusieurs fois avant que tu te décides à parler pour la première fois depuis qu'on était au lycée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à partir de ce moment-là nous nous mîmes à beaucoup parler ensemble, ça ne me dérangeais pas, et encore une fois c'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivais. Ces séances de thé durèrent longtemps, temps durant lequel tu m'expliquas des tas de choses insignifiantes, tes journées, comment tu avais fini par renoncer à Sawada Tsunayoshi, tes goûts. Je ne parlais jamais de moi et ça ne te dérangeais pas. Plus le temps passait plus ta présence m'apaisait, puis nous avions commencé à nous assoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Rien de plus.

Un jour tu as renversé ta tasse. Alors que je t'aidais à nettoyer je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais c'est à ce moment-là que notre relation a commencé. Je t'avais embrassée, un acte que je ne compris pas moi-même, étrangement je ne le regrettais pas. Tu ne me repoussas pas. Au contraire tu me souris simplement, ce sourire me parut tout simplement splendide. Mon cœur me faisait mal tellement il battait fort mais je me sentais merveilleusement bien, je n'avais jamais ressentis ça. On s'était embrassé encore une fois. Tu m'avais pris mon cœur sans que je m'en rende compte. Je me sentais comme un herbivore mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

Les années passèrent et sommes resté ensemble. Je fini par décider de rejoindre le manoir Vongola. Pour ta sécurité je t'avais demandé de rester au Japon. Tu avais accepté à une condition: le mariage. J'avais accepté. Tu avais 22 ans et j'en avais 24. La cérémonie fut discrète, seuls tes proches et mes parents furent mis au courant.

Il y a un mois j'étais rentré au Japon pour te voir un peu et m'occuper de quelques affaires à Namimori, je suis reparti en Italie à peine après 3 semaines passées chez nous. Tu me rappelas deux semaines après mon départ pour me dire que tu étais enceinte. Une joie incommensurable me pris. En accord nous avions décidé que tu viendrais me rejoindre en Italie pour vivre ensemble. Tu étais arrivée hier en compagnie de ton herbivore d'amie Kyoko. Tu avais décidé de visiter la ville. Pour me rassurer tu m'avais dit que tu serais entourée. Te voilà maintenant dans un lit au bord de la mort.

Cette semaine de son hospitalisation fut la plus longue de ma vie. Chaque jour était une vraie torture mentale. Je savais que plus le temps passait moins tu avais de chance de vivre. J'ai fait mon maximum pour ne rien laisser paraitre devant les autres mais ils ont certainement deviné. L'herbivore ananas n'a rien dit de la semaine. Tant mieux. Je n'aurai pas supporté ses moqueries.

Aujourd'hui je n'ai plu la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Je sais que le verdict tombera d'ici peu. Je suis dans mon bureau. La tête entre mes bras. Quelqu'un toque à la porte et entre. Sawada Tsunayoshi rentre et je relève la tête. Silencieusement il tourne la tête de gauche à droite. C'est fini. Haru, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Je me lève et marche avec lenteur juste qu'à la chambre où tu te trouves. J'entre dans la pièce et m'assois à tes côtés, je prends ta mains dans la mienne, je te voie ouvrir doucement les yeux et me sourire, me sourire comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je te retire la respiration artificielle. Tu veux me dire quelque chose.

- J'aurai voulu vivre plus longtemps à tes côtés.

Sa voix est faible. Comment peut-elle me dire ça en souriant ? C'en est trop, je pleure pour la première fois depuis des années alors que j'avais juré de ne jamais le faire. Je lui murmure un léger « moi aussi ».

- C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer.

- En dehors de mes parents tu es la première à me voir sous un jour aussi faible.

Tu ries faiblement. Je me fiche des remarques que je peux prendre sur ma faiblesse face à toi, je veux juste rester proche de toi. Ta main que je tenais vient se mettre sur ma joue. Bien que j'ai toujours détesté le contact avec les autres le tiens ne me dérange absolument pas. Je n'ai jamais changé de comportement envers une autre personne que toi depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Les seuls moments de détente que je m'accordais étaient ceux à tes côté et je me rends compte que tu étais la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour moi. J'aurais dû te dire ces mots plus souvent :

- Je t'aime.

Tu sembles légèrement surprise, tu souris toujours plus fort, quelque larmes perles sur tes joues. Ton cœur est de plus en plus faible, ton souffle aussi. Dans un dernier effort tu parviens tout de même à me répondre :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je décide de lui sourire, ce sera le dernier plus beau cadeau que je pourrai lui faire. Tu m'as toujours dis que j'étais magnifique quand je souriais sincèrement et que tu préférais me voir ainsi.

Tu me souries toujours, tes yeux se ferment doucement, ta main glisse de ma joue et retombe mollement sur le lit.

C'est fini. Plus jamais je ne pourrai te ravoir à mes côtés.

Quatre jours ont passé depuis ta mort. Il n'y presque aucune nuage, il fait beau et c'est le jour de ton enterrement, je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Je suis là devant ta tombe. Les autres herbivores sont à côté, certain pleure à chaudes larmes, surtout ton amie, Kyoko. Je ne laisse transparaitre aucune émotion aujourd'hui. Je me fiche bien de l'impression que je donne aux autres. Ils finissent par s'en aller, me laissant seul ici. Je tombe à genoux et continue de regarder ta tombe pendant 20 bonnes minutes qui me paraissent pourtant des secondes. Je ne sais qu'une chose.

On m'a enlevé la seule chose que j'aimais au monde.

On sait désormais quelle famille mafieuse avait posé cette bombe. Je me relève. J'ai bien l'intention d'aller exterminer cette famille. Puisque tu n'es plus là je redeviendrais à jamais un être froid, sanguinaire, et sans sentiment.

La vie n'a plus de sens pour moi de toute façon.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil là où tu reposes.

Te dis une dernière chose.

« Adieu »

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus ! Laissez des review, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Selon ce que vous me direz je ferai peut-être le point de vue de cette histoire avec Haru.


End file.
